Phoenix Hanyou Kagome
by Ryu-Hanyou
Summary: After a run in with a demon, Kagome becomes a phoenix hanyou, as if her life wasn't complicated enough.
1. 1 Kagome's new look

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and that's the last time I'm going to say it.

Chapter 1: Kagome's new look

"Sit!" yelled Kagome.

WHAM!

"Damn it, what was that for Kagome?" yelled Inu-Yasha.

"Sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit!"

WHAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

"I'm going home, thanks for nothing!" yelled Kagome at the grounded hanyou before leaving Kaede's hut and riding away on her bike.

"Every time it's the same thing," said Miroku.

"Yep, one argument equals ten sits," said Sango.

"Meow," said Kirara in unison.

"You'd think the idiot would learn by now," said Shippo.

POW!

"Ouch, what was that for!" yelled Shippo.

"What do think," said the pissed off Inu-Yasha.

"If she thinks she can leave after that, she's dead wrong," said the hanyou as he chased after Kagome.

"He just doesn't want her leave," said Shippo.

"I heard that, Shippo, come here and say that!" shouted Inu-Yasha.

"No thanks!" yelled the panicked fox as he hid behind Miroku.

(at the well)

Kagome had already reached the well mumbling something under her breath about Inu-Yasha being a jerk.

"It doesn't matter if I go," said Kagome, "I'll have to return to search for the jewel, I should probably just go back to the others."

"I've found you at last," said a female voice.

Kagome turned to see a large phoenix demon; it was about ten feet tall with brilliant red and orange feathers, and very sharp looking red talons.

"What do want?" asked the startled girl.

"I want the Shikon Jewel Shards," said the bird.

'This is bad," thought Kagome, 'I don't have my arrows, I need to get back to the others.'

Kagome tried to get away but before she could get on her bike, the demon grabbed and melted it in its talons.

'No, I'm gonna die!' thought Kagome, 'why'd have to fight with Inu-Yasha.'

"Kagome!" yelled Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha, what are you doing here!" yelled the girl.

"I came to get you, but I guess I gotta do some killing while I'm at, and I'm just fine with that," said Inu-Yasha as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"You can't beat me," said the demon, "you're only a half-breed."

"Shut up wench, Wind Scar!" the blast of energy charged toward the bird only to be repealed by a fire wall.

"Kagome, get out of here and get the others," said Inu-Yasha.

"She isn't going anywhere," the bird flew into the air and launched itself at Kagome.

"Get away from her," shouted Inu-Yasha. He jumped in front of Kagome and fired another wind scar only to have it blocked by another fire wall.

"How adorable, you love that mortal don't you," said the phoenix in a mocking tone.

"Shut up, Wind Scar," said Inu-Yasha.

"Don't you ever learn," said the demon as it put up another wall.

"This is becoming tiresome," said the bird, "die by my power, Demonic Inferno."

A huge mass of flames flew out of the demons mouth heading straight towards Inu-Yasha and Kagome.

"You're right," said Inu-Yasha, "this is becoming tiresome, Backlash Wave!"

The wind scar launched from the sword and swirled into the fire creating the mighty tornadoes of the backlash wave. The demon put up another fire wall only to have it fuel the deadly attack.

"You haven't beaten me yet!" before the attack hit, the demon pulled a feather from its wing with its talon and threw it. The feather flew past the backlash wave, past Inu-Yasha, and hit right into Kagome's arm. The pain from the arrow felt like fire, Kagome screamed in pain and collapsed.

"Kagome!" yelled Inu-Yasha.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed the demon as the backlash wave tore it into pieces. But Inu-Yasha didn't hear the laugh; he had already picked up Kagome and was running to the village.

(back at Kaede's hut)

Inu-Yasha entered the hut with Kagome in his arms. A look of horror could be seen on everyone's' face.

"Inu-Yasha what happened to Kagome?" asked Kaede.

"A demon attacked her with this," Inu-Yasha held up the feather.

A look of fear came across Kaede's face.

"What's the matter lady Kaede?" asked Miroku.

"Inu-Yasha, what kind of demon attacked Kagome?" asked Kaede as she took the feather.

"It was a phoenix," answered Inu-Yasha.

"Did it have red talons?"

"Yea, but why the hell does that matter?" said Inu-Yasha.

"I was afraid of that," said the old woman.

"What are you talking about?" yelled Inu-Yasha.

"Red taloned phoenixes have the power to infuse their essence and mind into humans, and turn them into phoenixes," said the old woman, "I saw it once many years ago, a young man was attacked by such a demon andtransformed into a phoenix right in front of me."

"Can you help her?" asked Inu-Yasha with worry in his voice.

"No, I cannot," said Kaede, "but Kagome has great spiritual power, so she might not change at all, she might become a hanyou, or she might become a youkai."

"And what happens if she becomes a you…" Inu-Yasha was cut off by the screams of the now awake Kagome.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed the girl, "it burns, make it stop."

"Kagome!" yelled Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha, what's happening to …?"

Before she could finish her sentence two beautiful feathered wings sprouted from her back, her ears became pointed like Sesshomaru's, her nails grew into sharp red talons, and then she collapsed.

(several hours later)

Kagome opened her eyes to see Inu-Yasha and the others staring back at her.

"You're finally awake," said the hanyou.

"Inu-Yasha, uh what happened?" asked the girl, "I remember pain and passing out and…"

Kagome trailed off when she saw her hand and her red talons, like a flash she remembered what happened. She looked over her shoulder to see red feathers.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed the panicked girl, "it wasn't a dream, Inu-Yasha what happened to me?"

"That phoenix turned you into a half-demon," said Inu-Yasha.

"As if my life wasn't weird enough," said Kagome in a depressed tone.

And thats the end of chapter one, hope enjoyed it.

Please Review


	2. 2 Telling the family

To any and all readers I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. My computer has been really crappy lately.

Chapter 2: Telling the family

Kagome was outside, looking up at the night sky with a few tears in her eyes. Occasionally she would look down at her new talons and think to herself, 'How do I get out of this?'

(inside Kaede's hut)

"Inu-Yasha, shouldn't you be outside with Kagome?" asked Sango.

"What can I do?" asked the hanyou, "it's not like I can just turn her back into a human, and besides if I was in her place I'd be happy. I'd rather be half-demon than human any day."

"Inu-Yasha," said Miroku, "you forget that you've always been a half-demon so you're used to it, but Kagome has been a human her entire life and is afraid of what's going to happen next. So go outside and comfort her!"

"But why do I have to go?" asked the annoyed hanyou.

"It would be best if another half-demon were to talk to her," said the monk.

"Fine, I'll go," said Inu-Yasha as he got up and went outside.

"You think he'd learn how to deal with women by now," said Miroku.

'You should talk lecher,' thought Sango.

(outside)

As Inu-Yasha left the hut he noticed Kagome looking at the sky and he also noticed the smell of her tears. 'Damn,' he thought, 'if only I could have killed than demon sooner, she wouldn't be dealing with this now.'

"Kagome?" asked Inu-Yasha, "are you okay?"

"I'm scared," said Kagome.

"Don't worry," said Inu-Yasha I'll protect you from any demon and teach you how to fight.

"No, it's not that or my new powers," said the girl.

"Then what is it?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"What about my era?" asked Kagome, "I can't really go to school like this. And what about my family, how will they react."

"Kagome, I haven't known you're family that long, but I know they'll accept you," said Inu-Yasha.

This was exactly the thing she needed to hear, because the next thing she knew she was hugging Inu-Yasha, and Inu-Yasha was blushing bright red.

This could have gone on all night but Shippo came outside and said, "You two remind me of my mom and dad when you do that." This of course triggered Inu-Yasha's anger.

"Damn't Shippo, get back here," shouted and angry dog hanyou.

"Inu-Yasha, SIT!"

WHAM!

"What the hell was that for?"

"Cause you're trying to hurt him!"

"He has it coming!"

Inside Kaede's hut Miroku, Sango, and Kaede could hear the sound of screaming and sitting.

"We'll," said Sango, "that didn't take too long."

"Yes, it seems those two are back to normal," said Miroku.

(the next afternoon at the well)

"Kagome?" asked Sango, "are you sure about this, maybe we can find a cure."

"No, my family deserves to know what's happened," said Kagome, "and if there is no cure, I'd have to face them sooner or later."

"But how will you go to school?" asked the demon slayer.

"I guess I'll have to drop out," said the new hanyou, "it's not like I can hide these wings."

"Arn't you two going to keep talking or are we going to leave?" asked the angry Inu-Yasha.

"Okay, be a little more patient will ya," said Kagome. 'I guess it's now or never,' thought the girl.

And with that the two hanyous jumped down the well.

"Do you think she'll be okay, Miroku?" asked Sango.

"Absolutely," said the monk.

"It's just, that Kagome has such a hard life, I don't know how she can," she would have continued if Miroku hadn't groped her butt.

"Can't you ever be serious!"

SLAP!

"What a dummy," said Shippo.

(modern era)

Inu-Yasha and Kagome arrived and exited the well house. As soon as Kagome saw her old home with her new eyes, she tried to go back through the well; that is if Inu-Yasha hadn't stopped her.

"Kagome, normally I'd like you staying in my era; but you need to do this," said Inu-Yasha.

"Okay, let's get this over with," said Kagome.

As they walked in the house Kagome had one thought running through her mind, 'I can do this, I can do this.'

And then she saw her family watching the news and she would have run if not for two factors. One Inu-Yasha was blocking her only exit and two Souta turned his head at just the wrong time.

"Hey sis, you're back," said the boy.

"I didn't even hear you come in," said her mother with a smile.

"Did you have to come back now, I just thought up a really good illness to use tomorrow," said her Grandfather.

It must have taken a full thirty seconds before anyone said anything.

"Sis why do you have wings?" asked Souta.

Kagome just wanted to run and she would have if her mom hadn't grabbed her wing.

"These wings," said Mrs. Higurashi, "they're beautiful."

"Uh, mom do you think you could stop that?" asked Kagome.

"Now you know I felt when she grabbed my ears," said Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha, don't be so," Kagome was then interrupted by getting a face full of sacred sake.

"Don't worry Kagome," said her Grandpa, "I'll turn you back to normal."

"Cough, cough; Grandpa don't do that," said the angry hanyou, "do you know how much that stinks."

"Kagome?" asked her mother, "maybe you should explain what's going on."

(several minutes later)

"So now I'm half phoenix," said Kagome as she finished her story.

"Is there anyway to change you back to normal?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"We don't know," said Kagome.

"Wait till I tell my friends about this!" yelled Souta.

"You better not," said Kagome.

"Calm down Kagome, we can discuss this more after dinner," said her mother.

"Okay," said Kagome, "I'm gonna take a bath and wash this sake out of feathers; there's something I never thought I'd say."

As Kagome got in the tube a smile crossed her face.

"I guess I had nothing to worry about," she said to no one.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was so short but I had to get it done before the weekend, because I'm using the school's computers for this.

Please Review.


	3. 3 Training and a sealing weapon

I apologize for the extreme lateness of this update, blame my college.

Chapter 3: Training and a sealing weapon

"So, Kagome," asked Mrs. Higurashi, " what are you going to do now?"

"I guess I'll just keep looking for the jewel shards," said Kagome.

The family and Inu-Yasha had finished dinner and were discussing what was going to happen next. And Kagome's Grandpa was reading a bunch of old books trying to find a cure.

"But you just can't quit school," said the concerned parent.

"I'd love to keep going," said Kagome, "but how can I, just look at me."

"If you ask me," said Inu-Yasha, "this is much better, cause now you can search for shards without worrying about all those stupid tests."

"Inu-Yasha's right," said Kagome.

"I am," said the hanyou in surprise.

"Unless I find a cure or something I'll have to live in the feudal era," said Kagome.

"You'll visit us won't you, sis?" asked Souta.

"Of course I will," said Kagome.

"When will you be going back?" asked Souta.

"First thing tomorrow," said Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha, I want to stay here at least a few days, why do we have to leave tomorrow?"

"Kagome, you're a half-demon now, which means we need to get you a weapon."

"What's wrong with my bows and arrows?" asked the new hanyou.

"Have you forgotten what happens to a hanyou when their life is in danger?" said Inu-Yasha.

Kagome's face went pale; she remembered what happened to Inu-Yasha when his demon blood took hold. 'Oh God,' thought Kagome, 'that could be me!'

"You're right," said Kagome with a sigh, "we need to get that done as soon as possible."

(The next morning in the well house)

"Sis, do you really have to leave already?" asked Souta.

"Yes, but I'll be back as soon as I get a weapon," said Kagome.

Due to Kagome's "new look" she wasn't wearing her school uniform anymore. She basically looked like priestess except the outfit was gold rather than red and white. She had on a gold colored kimono with openings for her wings and light gold hakama.

'I never thought I'd be wearing something like this to feudal era,' thought Kagome, 'gotta admit sometimes gramps antiques come in handy."

"If you guys are done talking," said Inu-Yasha, "can we get moving already?"

"Yeah," said Kagome as she grabbed her gargantuan excuse for a book bag, which was now a hell of a lot lighter due to her new strength (in fact she had "accidentally" broken her bedroom door off the hinges that morning).

"Bye" said Kagome as she and Inu-Yasha jumped into the well.

(feudal era)

Kagome and Inu-Yasha jumped out of the well only to hear a loud 'SLAP!' followed by "Will you keep you're hands to yourself, you hentai!"

"Kagome!" yelled out Shippo in excitement as he ran toward the phoenix girl and jumped up to meet her with a hug.

"Shippo," said Kagome, "I hope you behaved yourself while I was gone."

"So Kagome," said Sango, " how did it go with your family."

"Better than I thought," said Kagome.

"So what do we do now?" asked Miroku.

"Before we keep looking for Naraku or the Shikon shards, we need to get Kagome a sealing weapon from Totosai," said Inu-Yasha.

"So lets get going," said Kagome.

"Hold it!" said Inu-Yasha, "you need to learn how to use you're powers before head out to the old man's place."

"What?" said Kagome, "how exactly am I supposed to learn."

"From me, that's how," said Inu-Yasha.

"Please," said Shippo, "all you could teach someone how to do is eat."

POW

"Oww, that hurt," cried Shippo.

"Inu-Yasha," yelled Kagome, " SIT BOY!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Damn it," said an angry Inu-Yasha, "what was that for."

"Inu-Yasha," said Miroku, "I don't mean to interrupt, but can you teach Kagome how to use her youkai powers or not."

"Of course I can," said Inu-Yasha.

(several seconds later)

Kagome and Inu-Yasha were standing out in the field near the well while the others sat back and watched.

"Alright Kagome," said Inu-Yasha, "tapping into you're basic youkai attacks isn't really that hard to do, in fact it's more like an instinct, you'll know how to use your powers as soon as you try."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Kagome.

"Of course I am," said Inu-Yasha, "now just watch me."

"IRON REEVER SOUL STEALER!" shouted the hanyou, as his glowing claws ripped a tree in half.

"Now you try it," said the dog hanyou, "just extend your claws, focus, and attack from your soul."

"Okay," said Kagome as she approached a tree.

'Focus,' she thought to herself as she concentrated. She felt a warm feeling in hand as her own demonic power began to activate.

She leaped up extended her hand and with out even thinking yelled, "SCORCHING PYRO TALON!"

Her red talons ignited in red and orange fire as she cleanly, sliced through the tree's trunk.

"Alright Kagome," shouted Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"I really did it didn't I," said the happy hanyou.

'That was easier than I thought,' thought Kagome.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," said Inu-Yasha, "now try another attack."

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" shouted Inu-Yasha as he dug his claws into his arm and launched his flying red blades.

"I'd rather not rip my skin open if that's all right with you," said Kagome.

"I didn't say you had to attack the same way I do," said Inu-Yasha, "just try what comes to your mind."

With that Kagome raised her hand straight up and focused her energy again. Her hand once again ignited in bright red fire.

"PHOENIX WILDFIRE!" she shouted, as a stream of fire launched from her hand into the sky.

'This I could get used to,' she thought to herself.

"Good Kagome," said Inu-Yasha, "that should be enough for attacks, let's get going."

"Already," said Kagome, "I just learned how use my powers, and you want to go."

"We need to get to Totosai's as soon as possible, get you a weapon, and find Naraku," said Inu-Yasha.

'It didn't take long for him get acting like himself again,' thought Kagome.

"Inu-Yasha's right," said Miroku, "we need to get you a weapon as soon as possible."

"First let's go back to Kaede's and get our supplies," said Sango.

"So, Kagome," said Shippo as he clung to her shoulder, "do you like being half demon more than human?"

"Well it's defiantly something to get used to," said the phoenix, "I defiantly need to get used my strength, and now that I'm half phoenix I think my eyesight has increased one hundred fold."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Sango.

"Well, yeah," said Kagome, "you can see Kaede's house from here right?"

"Yeah, it's right down there," said the demon slayer pointing at the village.

"Can you also see the three birds on the roof of her hut?" asked Kagome.

This response just lead to surprised looks from the monk and demon slayer.

"Impressive," said Miroku.

"What did you expect," said Inu-Yasha, "a hanyou has superior senses to a human any day of the week."

After a few minutes they reached the village, obtained their supplies, said bye to Kaede, and left towards Totosai's.

(later that day in the village)

Outside Kaede's village, stood a mysterious figure. The being looked down at the village, hidden by the shadows of the setting sun, as a lizard-like tongue extruded from its mouth smelling the air.

Then it spoke in the voice of a young man, "She's not here anymore."

The figure then jumped up and flew over the village in the direction Inu-Yasha and the others had headed earlier that same day.

(campsite)

The sun had set while the group was sitting around the campfire enjoying some fish they caught earlier.

"So Kagome," said Shippo, "have you decided on if you're staying in this era you're yours?"

"Well," said Kagome, "I guess I'll have to stay here, it's not like I can transform like you can to stay hidden."

"So you finally realized you're better off here," said Inu-Yasha.

"SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome as she stomped toward the river.

"Where do you think you're going Kagome?" yelled Inu-Yasha.

Kagome then turned around, her eyes glowing fiery red, her talons ignited in orange flame, and to top it off her hair lit on fire. This was when Inu-Yasha jumped in a tree quivering in fear.

As Kagome turned around and the flames died down, the others just stared in surprise. Inu-Yasha jumped down from the tree to rejoin the others, who were staring with blank looks on their faces for at least five minutes.

"Aren't you going after her?" asked Shippo finally breaking the silence, "or are you too scared?"

Inu-Yasha snapped out of his trance and was ready to punch the kid that is if a certain familiar scent hadn't hit his nose.

"That scent," he said, "it can't be." He jumped up and ran after Kagome.

"Inu-Yasha!" yelled Miroku, "What's wrong!"

"Kagome's in danger," he yelled at the monk.

(at the river)

'Stupid Inu-Yasha,' thought Kagome as watched she the water, 'he'll never understand.'

"I'd better head back," said Kagome, as she was calming down.

She stood up and was about to head back when a voice stopped her.

"I've finally found you wench."

Kagome turned around in fear to find a young man standing on a tree branch.

He looked about 18 with red eyes, pointed ears, and long blond hair. He wore a black kimono, black hakama, and his outfit had yellow lighting bolt designs all over it. He had a sheathed straight sword that he wore strapped to his back and to top it off he had a green dragon-like tail.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome finally speaking up.

"Don't pretend like you don't know me," said the man, "I'm not falling for that again Xianglan."

'What's this guy talking about,' thought Kagome.

"Now," said the man, "time to die."

"RAGING THUNDER STRIKE," he shouted as a blue lighting blast flew from his hand toward Kagome.

"PHOENIX WILDFIRE," shouted Kagome as she launched her fire attack to counter the lightning.

The two attacks collided creating an explosion and a giant cloud of smoke. Kagome thought see should run to the others, but before she could even move another lighting blast flew through the smoke cloud at Kagome. It was too close for her to dodge and if she fired another fire stream she'd be hurt by the resulting explosion.

On impulse she screamed as loud as she could, "Inu-Yasha!"

As soon as she screamed this Inu-Yasha jumped in front of her ready to fight.

"IRON REEVER SOUL STEALER," shouted the hanyou as his glowing claws slashed through the lightning attack.

"Who the hell are you?" asked a pissed off Inu-Yasha.

"I am the great dragon hanyou, known as Ryumaru," said the man.

"Why did you attack Kagome?" yelled Inu-Yasha.

"Kagome?" said Ryumaru, "I assume that was the girl's name before Xianglan infected her."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Inu-Yasha, "but why attack her when I'm the one who killed him."

A quizzical look appeared on the dragon hanyou's face.

"Inu-Yasha what are you talking about?" asked Kagome.

"This guy has a faint but familiar scent," said Inu-Yasha, "it's faint but I smell Ryukotsusei."

"Ryukotsusei," said Kagome, "the dragon that killed your father."

"I had heard a dog half-demon killed him," said the dragon, "I assume that was you."

"Yeah it was me," said Inu-Yasha," what's you're connection with him."

"Ryukotsusei," said Ryumaru, "was my grandfather."

Behold the magnificence that was chapter 3 is now complete. Who is Ryumaru and why is he after Kagome, find out in chapter four. Now to work on four, I sure hope it doesn't take as long as this one did.

Please review


End file.
